How To Remember
by DoritoKitty
Summary: Summary inside. Rated R for Violence, Rape, and Language. Please Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never own Trigun. *sobs* So stop asking!!  
  
Summary: Legato meets up with a woman of his past while out on 'the hunt' with Knives. Old memories of his past are sparked in the back of his mind and are slowly resurfacing, something Knives never wanted to happen. But who is she?  
  
In the beginning I didn't think much of the dark nights like this, but tonight seemed eerily strange, the presence of something unfamiliar leaking into my untrained human senses. "That's right, a simple worthless human…"  
  
The voice of a man, enticing and cold echoed in her head, startling her. Checking out of the hotel she was just staying in for the two days of rest in this town, Louise waved to the man at the counter and slung the heavy one strap pack over her shoulder, quietly closing the door as she stepped outside. Cool air filled her lungs and she stood up straight, staring down each street as the light along them seemed to disappear into a darkness not to far down, and she wearily eyed each dark alley between the shops and homes on all four sides of her.   
  
Clearing her throat and tightening the grip on her stuff as she began to step into the dirtied road, a mew spurted suddenly behind her, causing her to flip around and skid backwards. Slipping forward with dust drifting into a cloud around her feet, she fell down onto her knees and her right one began to immediately sting profusely. Sighing inwardly with slight pain as she scowled at the small black kitty with large piercing green-yellow eyes, she stood and a red scrape appeared as she dusted away the clumping dirt. "Stupid animal…" She muttered, a scuffle of feet catching her ears.   
  
Turning to only see more shadow behind her, she walked slowly down the street, her faded blue shorts swishing together with each step and her thin white blouse flopping against her large chest. Long curly locks of hair that could easily reach past her waist with their raven color, she shook her head and continued on. A clicking noise then came into hearing range and a light behind her shut off, the light she stood in then beginning to flicker.   
  
Blinking and swirling in her spot, she stared about when suddenly her last bit of light switched off and left her stranded in the pitch black. Letting her eyes adjust, she felt her muscles tense when a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to shriek and take off in a run. Panting as she skidded down an alley, just barely catching her balance before slamming into a wall, she ran farther down and slammed into an unseen building. Gasping frightfully as she rubbed her face, and turned with thoughts of what may be lurking towards her when a light farther down flicked back on and a figure appeared right in front of her within the light.   
  
Closing her eyes and opening them again to the streaming lights, a pale blonde haired man stood before her, his cerulean blue eyes matching that of the smirk that plastered his face. Squeaking, she shoved past and ran through the alley again, only to fall to a stop as a tall blue haired male with glowing golden eyes stepped in her way of exit. Standing again and looking him closely in the eyes, she stumbled back and choked on her words. "Terrabu?"  
  
Legato's eyes widened as he heard the name, not moving from his station before the oh so familiar woman. Knives still stood a moment facing the wall when he turned and came behind Louise and cupped her mouth, leading her past Legato's frozen form and shoving him aside. Legato debated whether to stop Knives or not, but his obedient ways towards his 'master' said otherwise. Knives held the woman close to him as she kicked and her muffled cries came out, he led her straight into the very hotel she just checked out of. The man at the desk stared but said nothing as Legato entered, the spiked shoulder catching a fright in him that said not to interfere.   
  
Forced into the hotel room they inhabited, its two bedroom rental place bland and empty. Knives took her into one of the rooms he inhabited and a creak of the bed was heard, sending an angry shiver up Legato's spine. Going to his room and silently sitting at the dusty desk by the wall, her heard her screams erupt as she was released from Knives hand gag. Trying not to listen what was going on in the room next door, Legato stood, laying on the bed with blue cotton sheets and closing his eyes, her screams haunting his dreams as her frightened face floated in his mind.  
  
Knives held her down as she struggled and had to slap her a couple of times before the wheezy sobs tore out all her energy in fighting back. He managed to tie each hand and ankle to a post on the bed, then shredded her clothing free from her body as she hastily undid his own. "Just be a good little girl and enjoy this, ok?" With only the energy to scream occasionally as he fixated himself on top, he forcefully slid himself into her, his large throbbing member causing her to scream out as her virgin vaginal was brutally inserted. Gasping in complete pain as he relentlessly pumped her into the bed, he felt her dampening insides began to close in around him and he moaned loudly, her scream only making him press harder… deeper.  
  
After a moment he sighed in relief as he ejected his sperm into her, she screamed again, her steaming body crying for mercy as he began again. This time she could not fight the pleasure that began to surge her body and her back arched as he bent and suckled her breasts. Sliding his hands under her butt and clenching the cheeks, he rode her into the bed with the creaking of it making anyone think they would fall through the floor any minute. Continuing to scream with shame that she was enjoying his torture, she let her hips rise into his with each movement. As they both reached their climax again, Louise moaned a deathly shrill of one name, "Terrabu!!"   
  
Awakening only a few hours later in the night with a knock at his door, a smiling and naked Knives walked in with a towel slung over his shoulder. "I'm done. You can have her." Turning and leaving, he strolled down the hallway towards the shower room. Biting his lip as he stood, Legato stepped from the room and wearily looked down each hall, then crept out when the sound of running water filled the air. Slipping into the room to see Knives doings, a shivering female form layed stretched and tied on the bed. Her sweat covered and nude body was limp and her terrified and pained expression searched him with fright. Walking over and sitting on the edge of the damp bed, Legato stared at her as she slammed her eyes closed. Reaching out and stroking her stomach, the salty liquid coating it sliding off with his hand, she flinched and Legato pulled back. "Louise."  
  
Please Read and Review so then, and only then, will I post the next chapter!!! Oooh, I hope you like it, so tell me if you do! 


End file.
